Recreational chairs of various types, such as lawn chairs, patio chairs, lounge chairs, and the like, are known. With the growing awareness of the harm caused by excessive sun exposure, there has been increased interest in developing sunshades for use with recreational chairs.
Large umbrellas have been used for many years to provide shade for recreational chairs. However, large umbrellas are often too bulky and obtrusive for many uses. Smaller canopy sunshades have been proposed in the art. These sunshades have been clamped to recreational chairs using specially designed clamps, brackets, and gears. Some sunshades have been manufactured integral with the chair. Most of the known sunshade devices are not capable of being used on a differently sized chairs. Many of the specially designed clamping devices fail to provide the strength and stability needed to support the sunshade. Furthermore, Most of the existing sunshade devices cannot be quickly attached to and removed from the recreational chair.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a sunshade apparatus for recreational chairs which can be quickly attached to and removed from differently sized chairs. There is also a need in the art for a recreational chair sunshade apparatus which is strong and stable in operation.
Such recreational chair sunshade is disclosed and claimed herein.